


Bound Hero Battle: Lilina and Cecilia

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [19]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Burning, F/F, F/M, Guro, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roasting, Snuff, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Kiran's forces take on the Ostian heiress and her teacher - but not without casualties. These include Sheena.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Bound Hero Battle: Lilina and Cecilia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Veiled's Lilina&Cecilia drawing that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64606492

“General Cecilia, don’t you wish we had more soldiers at our disposal?” Lilina asked her green-haired teacher while looking over at the group of soldiers that was gathered nearby. Even though the two mages have suddenly found themselves in Castle Ostia, the familiar halls seemed off somehow. The fact that they both had no memories of coming there was also quite unsettling, but Lilina was certain that with Cecilia watching over her, they would definitely find out what was going on. 

“I certainly do, but I think that even with how small our forces are, both your magical talent and my experience will be enough to help us through any troubles.” Cecilia adjusted Lilina’s headband, giving her a warm smile as she did so. Lilina’s heart grew as she heard that, both at the praise her teacher was giving her and because her words helped calm down a bit.

A loud sound and the feeling of a powerful magical distortion startled her again. Cecilia felt it as well, and both mages hurried in the direction it came from. Before long, they came to an open portal. Coming through the portal was a small squad of soldiers, led by a redheaded girl in full, pink armor. With some concern Cecilia compared the sizes of two armies, realizing that hers was at a numeral disadvantage.

“Fall back for now!” She called out, and her army that just arrived quickly hurried back the way to the throne room.

Sheena watched the Ostian army retreat with deep focus. It seemed that she had more soldiers, but she wasn’t too sure if the Askrian regulars would prove to be good fighters. She wasn’t sure why Kiran chose her to lead the assault squad, or why were they even attacking that spot in the first place. All she was told was to go through the portal and kill the people she’d find there. It seemed that the summoner was certain about that being a necessity, but Sheena couldn’t help but pity the two women she saw that were leading the enemy soldiers. They seemed to be almost as lost on why were they fighting as she was. Still, she had an obligation to follow, so with a commanding “Advance!” she lead her soldiers deeper into the castle.

Their hastily put up defences didn’t help at all, and Lilina watched helplessly as her soldiers were slowly killed off one-by-one. They didn’t come down easily, inflicting losses on the attacking troops, but with them outnumbering the defenders it was obvious that they would soon win. “General Cecilia, I wish to fight them as well.” Lilina almost begged the older woman while they kept watch in the throne room.  
“All right. Time for a practical demonstration of what you’ve learned recently. Show me what you’ve learned… And please, be careful.”

“Right! You’ve taught me magic, and now I can use it to protect us!” Lilina called out enthusiastically, grabbing her tome and moving towards the enemy forces. To test out her magic, she picked one of the enemy soldiers and outstretched the hand holding the tome towards him. Flames wrapped around her body for a moment, before taking off towards the soldier she chose and enveloping him in a fiery embrace. He called out in pain as the magical explosion easily burned through his weak armor, turning the man into a living torch. Lilina watched him burn with just the slightest hint of sadistic pleasure - he shouldn’t have chosen to attack her home castle. Emboldened by how successful her spell was, Lilina decided to aim for a more ambitious target - she would attack the enemy commander directly. Unbeknownst to the young mage, her spell also caught the attention of a few of the attacking soldiers, who decided to gang up on her together.

Looking at the knight in charge, Lilina put her hands together for a moment, then outstretched them both towards Sheena. “I call upon fire!” She exclaimed as flames left her fingertips and surged towards the princess of Gra. And once again watched with glee as the flames reached the redhead.

Sheena noticed when the young mage appeared again, but any pity she had for her disappeared when she saw her set fire to one of her men. Turning to face her, Sheena realized she’d have to take care of the girl now. However, before she could get to her, she realized that the girl was targeting her now. Sheena held up her shield to deflect the flames, but instead they wrapped themselves around her. Before Sheena could realize what was happening, she became the center of a tornado of flames. With some relief, she realized that her armor was shielding most of her body, with flames only touching on her leather-wearing thighs and her exposed face. The feeling of her long hair catching on fire was sure unpleasant, but Sheena was confident it wouldn’t hurt her in the long term - and neither would the burns she was getting on her face and her thighs.

However, instead of dying down, the flames seemed to only grow stronger. What worried Sheena though was that she noticed that her armor was slowly becoming hotter. She felt it was becoming harder to breathe as the temperature only increased. However, it didn’t stop her from screaming in pain as her armor finally grew hot enough to start burning her skin under it. Tears were forced into her eyes by the pain as she realized that the clothes she wore under her heavy armor were no protection from the heat. As the flames grew even hotter, she began to fear for her life as she felt her skin slowly become consumed by the heat. She could feel the pain spreading all over her insides, and with horrific realization she came to the conclusion that because of her armor, the flames were actually roasting her alive. The weak smell of burnt meat reached her nostrils, although it was mostly restricted by the armor.

Her body was sweating heavily as Sheena desperately tried to undo her armor, to break free from her metal prison. However, the buckles and straps of the armor were too hot to touch, and even as she forced her fingers to fiddle with them, her muscles were already too weakened, halfway roasted, and she didn’t manage to free herself. “No! I can’t die! Not like this!” She called out in despair as she felt her perfect breasts melting slowly as the fat inside of them sizzled away. Sheena felt her muscles completely giving way to the numbness, and she slumped down to her knees under the suddenly heavy weight of her armor. Her head ended up directly inside of the flaming pillar. However, with her body almost fully roasted, turned a nice shade of brown, she died before the flames burned away most of her face, leaving the girl’s head unrecognizable once the flames finally died off, leaving Sheena’s body perfectly roasted while inside her armor.

However, Lilina didn’t get to watch Sheena as the redhead slowly lost her life. Her spell was able to continue even after she stopped focusing it because of how much energy she spent on it, fueled by desire to make the one she thought was responsible for the invasion pay. She was so focused on that, that she didn’t notice the soldiers approaching her. She was brutally reminded of their existence as two of them crashed into her, one tearing her magical book from her hands whereas the other tackled her to the ground.

“Damn, she’s a real fine girl. Glad we didn’t kill her straight away.” The one restricting her commented, and the other soldier nodded while struggling to tear her spellbook apart. “Aye. What do we do now? The girl that was supposed to lead us is dead.” With a somewhat sad tone in his voice, the soldier pointed towards where Sheena’s body was steaming on the ground.  
“Our orders are still true - we are to kill everyone here. Including this bitch.” The soldier replied while hitting Lilina in the back of the head. “Most of their soldiers are dead. The older woman might still be dangerous, though.” The first soldier said, deep in thought while looking at Lilina with a gaze that made her feel sick. “However, I have a plan that would make her submit to us - just show her that we’ve captured this little slut here. From the looks she was giving her earlier, I’m sure she’d turn herself in to save that cute little ass.” A thrill ran down Lilina’s spine as she realized what the soldiers wanted to do, and she was filled with disgust when the man forced a hand under her skirt and squeezed one of her ass cheeks.

Cecilia watched with sadness as the remnants of her army were wiped out, her mind filled with concern for her favorite student. Her fears were confirmed as she watched two of the enemy soldiers lead Lilina between them, and a third one holding a knife to her throat. “Surrender now or I’ll cut her throat!”  
“No! General Cecilia, don’t listen to-” Lilina’s desperate plea was silenced as one of the men holding her roughly punched her in the gut. “Quiet, bitch.” He commented, and the pain cruising through her body prevented her from speaking again - at least, until it was too late.

Cecilia looked at the men holding Lilina with regret that she failed to protect the girl. She briefly considered her options, wondering if she could take them all out with her wind magic. However, she knew that even if her magic reached the men, they would still have the time to kill Lilina beforehand. As she saw the men’s impatient gestures, with a heavy heart Cecilia threw away her tome and raised her hands up to show that she was surrendering. The men approached her, and the lips of the man who was speaking were twisted with a sick smile, while dragging Lilina with them as well. “Good. Now, remove that beautiful armor of yours.” Cecilia was outraged at the bare idea of doing something so crude, but another impatient flick of the dagger in Lilina’s direction reminded her that she was in no position to refuse.

“I’ll do it. I’ll satisfy your desires… Just please, leave Lilina out of it!” Cecilia called out while letting her purple cloak float to the ground, quickly removing her chestguard, the extra pads on her hips as well as her boots. However, even if she was trying to do her best to undress as fast as possible, it still wasn’t enough for the men gathered around her. Getting closer to her, the men quickly started tearing away at the purple dress she wore under her armor. Her massive breasts were quickly freed, and became the object of men’s attention as they started to grope them roughly - with one man locking his face onto them and starting to lick her nipple with his tongue. Lilina averted her eyes, trying not to watch as her teacher was humiliated like that, held in place by the man who groped her backside earlier. It seemed that he was getting aroused as well, since he grabbed the knife used to threaten her earlier and started slicing away at her skirt, exposing her tights-clad ass to him. Cecilia’s purple tights offered no protection from the men’s lust, numerous holes opening in them before finally one of them decided to attack her crotch. Her hairless slit was revealed to all as she shivered in disgust, tears briefly appearing in her eyes. Their rough fingers have began to touch upon her womanhood, and she shivered under their touch, hating her body for giving in to the men’s abuse as she felt herself slowly become wet.

Upon seeing that, the man holding Lilina in place couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Roughly grabbing the front of her dress, he simply tore it off, revealing Lilina’s small breasts. It still wasn’t enough for him, and after tearing a few holes in her brown tights, he uncovered her slit as well. Tears flashed in her eyes as she felt the air touching against her most intimate parts. She’d kept herself shaved in hopes that Roy would agree to finally do it with her soon. Sadly, that had not happened yet. “No! I’ve been saving myself for Roy!” She begged the man, but he simply laughed at her, keeping it quiet so that Cecilia wouldn’t hear him. “You already know there’s no point in that - our orders are to kill you all. Might as well enjoy the one sex you’ll get before dying.” Upon hearing that, tears began to flow down her teenage face.

They only increased in frequency when she saw the man free his cock and feel him penetrate her virgin snatch. The man wasn’t just satisfied with raping her, however. Making her turn towards Cecilia, she was able to see that her teacher was also the subject of rape now, penetrated by one of the men as he lifted one of her legs off the ground. Forcing Lilina to go forward as the man pounded her, in no time she was just next to Cecilia, her huge breasts touching against hers as the man pushed her face to rub against Cecilia’s. Lilina could feel the hand being squeezed by Cecilia, understanding that she was trying to apologize to her and to support her through that.   
“Oh, it’s me who should apologize. It’s all my fault thi-” All her thought processes were ended mid-thought as the man filling her pussy forced a sword through the side of her head. Since their heads were pressed together, as the sword left on the other side of Lilina’s head it immediately sunk into Cecilia’s head as well. Even as the tip emerged from a hole in the side of Cecilia’s head, the man continued to push the sword in until only the hilt remained outside. Enjoying the twitches of the two dying women, their murderers continue to fuck them even as Lilina’s tongue hung limply from her mouth, drool leaking from the corners of her mouth. Her eyes quickly went blank as the man blew his load inside her. However, one round wasn’t enough for him, and the man continued to ride Lilina’s body until he got hard again - brought partially to full hardness again as Lilina’s cooling pussy was brought to a post mortem climax, covering him with all the juices that were inside her while giving a pleasant squeeze to his member.

Cecilia lasted a few moments longer, enough to realize exactly what had just happened. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as her face was twisted with pain, the expression sticking to her as her mind lost control over her body, Lilina’s hand slipping away from her grasp. One of her green eyes rolled upwards, nothing but the white of it remaining visible. Her tongue also leapt free from her mouth, with more drool running down her chin and even dripping onto her huge tits - which were still pressing onto Lilina’s smaller ones when the man who was raping her released his load inside her. It was not enough for him either, and he also continued to fuck Cecilia’s corpse until he too was able to fully satiate his lust - and once he was done, another of the surviving soldiers replaced him.

The abuse didn’t end on just the two women who were their enemies. Sheena’s faceless corpse also wasn’t able to escape it once her armor had cooled down enough for the soldiers to remove it. Even if the men recognized that the corpse belonged to their former superior, it was not an issue to them. From their experience with these missions, once the portal closed no one would find out that they did that - manipulating the attractive leaders they were given into dying on a couple of occasions. Sheena’s death was not one of those times, but they still would enjoy her before leaving her corpse to be forgotten - at least, until one of them realized that the roasting meant that bringing it back for food could work too. With how much semen it was contaminated with at that point, it would require a serious wash beforehand, but the soldiers knew it wouldn’t be that much of an issue.

The portal wouldn’t stay open forever. Because of that, after enjoying the corpses for some more time, the soldiers returned back to Askr, carrying Sheena’s corpse with them as they came back. Kiran was waiting for them when they returned, a bit annoyed that Sheena had died when he heard that. Still, the boost to his summoning magic he felt when the portal closed was genuine - and he was sure Sheena’s death was a fair tradeoff for that.


End file.
